So this is what love is
by TimeToGetPitch-Slaped
Summary: This happens right after the ICCA'S and Beca knows she loves Jesse
1. So this is what love is

Beca's POV Last year was great the Bellas won the ICCA'S and bet the Trebles asses. The Bella/ Treble dating rule was banished. and me and Jesse are dating. Now it has been 6 months and me and the Bellas are heading to auditions because we need to replace Aubrey and Chloe. The dumb ass nerds on the stage stopped talking and told the Bellas to pick a song and I spoke, " Alright nerds let's go with Trouble Taylor Swift "  
the first one said, "Hi my name is lily luna and I'm auditioning for the Bellas "  
Once upon a time A few mistakes I was in your sights You left me alone you found me You found me You found me And I guess you didn't care And I guess I like that And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me Without me Without me And your long gone When your next to me And I realize The blame is on me Hey Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I'd flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down on I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I'd flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble And the saddest fear Comes creeping in That you never loved me Or her Or anyone Or anything Yeah Cause I new you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I'd flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down on I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I'd flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down on I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now I'd flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble Oh oh oh Trouble Trouble Trouble I told the girls definitely lily luna and autumn That's the end of chapter one 


	2. The inventable

Beca's POV

Later that day Jesse and I were at our tree watching The breakfast club on Jesse's laptop. I started to sing Don't You (Forget About Me ) Jesse started to sing with me and at the end of the song I said, "I love you Nerd" what the fuck was I thinking I thought. Then jesse kissed me and said "I love you to Bad-ass " we kissed again Then I said " got to go kidnap the new bellas bye."

At the initiation

No one's POV

Fat Amy was begging Beca to rip off the hoods so she let her. Lily luna became part of the Altos and autumn became part of the sopranos Beca said "tie your scarf around your right hand and then repeat after me" they did what they were told . Beca continued

"I sing your name " they followed " promise to fulfill the qualities of a Bella woman and to be a sister to every Bella and think about what we are about to say about a joke." Lily luna was confused autumn wasn't, " and will never have sexual relations with a Treble or may my vocal cords will be ripped out by wolves. That's just a joke."the old bellas said. Lily luna seemed relieved but autumn screamed "what we are allowed to date fucking Trebles."

At hood night

Beca's POV

Jesse came up to me screaming"Becaw"

I said "you Remember what you said to me last year"

Jesse said, " Yes. I'm one of those ac-capella boys your one of those ac-capella girls and we are going to have aca-children it's inventable"


	3. Your out at Regionals

Beca's POV

I said, " that is exactly what you said last year " Jesse said, " maybe we should celebrate by -" I said, " by me getting Treble-boned "

He replied yes and we went up to his dorm and had sex . The next day I had a fucking bad hangover but I went to Bella practice and we did the share something about us that know one knows every one said the same thing as last year except me I said Chloe ambushed me in the shower, lily luna said she could sing in a very low voice because she had her nodes removed. Autumn said she had liked this guy in her film making class

Later that day

Jesse and I were having a movication we were watching Cinderella witch I fell asleep then we had sex after the movie finished. ." I said, " did I ever tell about Chloe ambushing me in the shower to try and get me to auditions for the Bellas when she heard me sing" No" he replied

The next day

Autumn came up to me and asked me,"Beca can I talk to you." " Yeah" " Can you help me with the guy in my filmmaking class his name is Jesse and he is a sophomore. He is also in the Treblemakers." " You know he has a girlfriend right. " " but she sounds like a complete bitch" " You know I'm his girlfriend right" " No you can't be your not right for him " I texted Jesse to come and kiss me so autumn would fucking shut up her mouth hole

At Bella practice

Any ideas of what songs we could do for I asked so we decided to do stronger, starship and drive by

A/N: sorry I ran out of ideas

At regionals

When we finished we came in second because autumn ruined it bye pushing everyone out of the way to sing the whole set. When the Trebles came to get the first place trophy she kissed Jesse. John and Gail started saying comment about it and I screamed, " You bitch ! You ruined the set and now your kissing my boyfriend! You broke the fucking oath ! Take off your Scarf. Hand it over to me And you are out of the Bellas.


End file.
